


But I'm A Cheerleader

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kim is a cheerleader, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Trini plays soccer, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan (Power Rangers), it's gomez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: Kimberly was the cheerleader, Trini was the new girl. Their relationship started at a party and when Kim woke up with the hottest girl she’s ever seen lying in bed next to her. When Kim went to school the next morning she was going to ignore the girl, but Kimberly still felt the ache between her legs. Kimberly just had to find out who this girl was.This fic has literally nothing to do with the movie "But I'm a Cheerleader" I just picked the title because:1) Great movie2) Kim's a cheerleader3) I didn't have a better title
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a small little one-shot, but then I added plot and it got out of hand.
> 
> Sorry if you were waiting for an update. Me wanting this to be a one-shot had a lot to do with that, but this is going to be a multi-chapter fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a small little one-shot, but then I added plot and it got out of hand.
> 
> Sorry if you were waiting for an update. Me wanting this to be a one-shot had a lot to do with that, but this is going to be a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: Made final edits.   
> 1) Formatting  
> 2) I forgot I gave Trini a job, then remembered halfway through, so I made that more put together  
> 3) A few words got messed up from Grammarly being a bitch  
> 4) I fixed some other plot things that I forgot about

Kimberly woke up feeling the traces of the hangover from last night. There was a shift in the bed next to her. “Morning, princess.”

“Morning.” Kim felt sick. “I’m going to be sick.”

“There’s a Tylenol and water next to your bed.” Kimberly looked to her bedside table and sure enough, there was water and some Tylenol.

“How?”

“I’m not mean, princess. I know that you got hammered last night. I woke up at like three in the morning and set out a little treat for you.” This random girl that Kim didn’t even know the name of had set out something in advance so that Kim wouldn’t feel sick. Kim reached out to grab the Tylenol and that’s when she felt it. A pleasurable pain shot from her core, she moaned at the feeling. “Nice night, huh?” The girl wiggled her eyebrows. “Well. I’ve got to get home otherwise my mom will notice I didn’t sleep in my bed last night. I guess I didn’t do much sleeping in your bed either.” 

The girl got up and walked out the door.

-

Kimberly drove her car to school still feeling the pleasurable pain shoot through her from last night. As much as Kimberly wanted to see the girl again, she knew she was bisexual and that girl was hot, but she was a cheerleader. She couldn’t risk her reputation like that.

It wasn’t just that the girl was hot and left her literally aching for more. It was that the girl had known that Kimberly drank last night and set out water and some Tylenol for her. None of her exes had done anything like that and those were serious, committed relationships.

Kimberly felt the need to see the girl again. When Kimberly entered the school she made it her mission to find the girl. 

-

Kimberly made it through the entire day before she saw the girl in her biology class. Starting the new unit, the teacher had assigned partners in the class. “Kimberly Hart and Trinity Gomez.” Kimberly’s head shot up at the name. It wasn’t one she recognized. 

“Hey, princesa. We meet again.” Holy. Shit. Her new biology partner was the girl she had slept with.

“Hey, Trinity.” The girl, Trinity, tensed at the name.

“Trini is fine, princess.” Trini looked up with a small smile. “Looks like we’re partners?”

“We are.”

“Meet at your place later. I got soccer and I assume you have cheerleading, how does five work for you?”

“Five works good. My parents are always out of town, so the house is free whenever.”

“Is that a proposition, princess?”

“I could be.” Kim winked at Trini, who seemed unaffected by the whole thing. Honestly, Kim was very turned on by the prospect that Trini was a soccer player. Kimberly decided this was her chance. “It is.” Trini looked at her confused until Kim clarified; first looking around to make sure that no one was listening in, “A proposition, I mean.”

Trini looked a bit shocked by that. “But you’re a cheerleader. I thought it would be a one-time thing, you’ve got a reputation to keep and I’m a nobody and a girl.” Trini had gotten used to sleeping with girls of higher social status, then completely forgetting about it, teasing them occasionally. Kim is the first one to blatantly respond to the teasing and the flirting.

Kim looked around once more to make sure no one would hear her and leaned a bit closer to Trini, “Well just because I’m a cheerleader doesn’t mean I’m not bisexual. You also fucked me so well that I still can’t walk properly. I might even have to skip cheer practice. Fuck, Trin. I’m going to be feeling this for days.”

“You’re welcome, princess. The feeling is very much mutual. My friends Zack and Billy had wondered why I was walking funny. I told them I rolled my ankle.” Trini looked up to the clock. Two minutes. “Here’s my number. Text me about the project or the propositions. I’m clean and I’m not sleeping around with anyone else.”

“I’m clean too.” Kim looked a little offended for a second, but then she remembered that talking about things such as consent, sexual history, and sexual presence was important to mention when starting a sexual relationship. “I’m not sleeping with anyone else. You’re the first person I’ve fucked in about five months. I’ll text you.” It was a long time for a sexually active high schooler to go without sex, but Kim didn’t really want to sleep with any of her other options until Trini.

The bell rang and Trini grabbed her stuff, winked, and ran out the door. Kim was fucked and not only in a good way.

-

When cheerleading practice was over it was about four. Kim had an hour to shower and prepare the house for guests. Surprisingly, Kim took a quick shower and even stocked the kitchen with the good snacks that they kept in the garage. 

A knock at the door brought Kim out of her trance. Trini. Trini was here, for biology- and a bit of anatomy.

“Hey, Trin.”

“Hey, Kim.” Kim was taken back. Trini wasn’t calling her princess or princesa. “What?”

“You’ve never called me Kim, or really anything other than princess or princesa, before.”

“What can I say, you’ve grown on me.”

-

The two spent about an hour studying and filling out the homework for biology before Kim mumbled, “This is boring.” and kissed Trini.

“Woah, a little eager there, princess. I’m still sore from last time.”

“We can just make out?” Kim smiled innocently but was anything but.

“Hold on. I want to know some things first.” Kim didn’t really care what the girl wanted to know. Kim just wanted her close. Kim pulled Trini into a cuddle, Trini immediately relaxed into the embrace, Kim giggled. “What’s so funny princess?”

“Well, when I first met you I thought you were a badass, but you’re really just a cute softie who gets things like water and Tylenol for her one-night stands.”

“I’m badass and you ended up not just being a one-night stand.”

“True. What was your question?” Trini looked a little insecure. Kim wanted her to feel secure, but Kim didn’t know what else she could do other than giving the girl comforting and encouraging touches. 

Eventually, Trini spoke. “What do you want this to be? Like just sex? I’m fine with that, I just. I need to know before we start anything.” Kim was surprised by the honesty, but Trini wasn't done, “I know you’re bisexual and I’m not trying to invalidate that. I’ve just had experiences with cheerleaders who are, I don’t mean to be rude here, but on the surface just like you. I know you’re deeper than just being a cheerleader and I want to get to know that side of you if you want that. I’ve been hurt before.”

Oh. Kim didn’t really know what she wanted. She just didn’t want to lie, so she spoke her thoughts out loud hoping things would piece together. “I slept with you, we slept together. We had sex.” Trini nods and raises an eyebrow at Kim, wondering where this was going. “At first I just thought ‘Wow there’s a hot girl in my bed’ then you mentioned that you got me water and some Tylenol. No one has ever cared for like that. I’ve had a year-long relationship and you, a one-night stand, were kinder to me than they ever were. You would treat me right, take me on dates-”

“Damn right, I would,” Trini smirked. “I have a job at the local mechanic shop with my friends Zack and Billy. Billy’s dad is the one who owns the shop. He taught us how to use everything. All that’s missing is the degree.” Kim was impressed. Trini was a smart girl, she was a mechanic. Kim had so many fantasies she wanted to play out just from that information alone. Trini noticed a said in a low voice, “That turns you on, princesa?”

Kim could only nod, not trusting her own voice, but then her, still sore, center decided to, well, still be sore. “Ah. Not now, Trin. Still sore. Back to my earlier point. You’d take me on dates, treat me good. You’re hella smart, good as fuck at biology. I’ll be keeping you around, partner. You’ve got a sense of humor, you have real friends, not like the fake ones I have. Well, Jason is real, but Jason is more of my brother. We grew up together, you know.” Trini didn’t but nodded. She felt that way about Zack, even after only knowing her since her first day freshman year. 

Trini had only one thing left to say, “So does this mean you want to be _mine_? Want me to take you out on these dates? Call you _my_ girlfriend?” The way that Trini had said the words ‘mine’ and ‘my’ sounded very possessive. Kim didn’t mind, she just smiled and nodded. “Uh uh. Verbal.”

Kim rolled her eyes, she remembered Trini doing the same thing last night when asking for consent. “I, Kimberly Hart, want you, Trinity Gomez, to be my girlfriend.” Trini leaned in for a kiss, Kim leaned in too. Still too sore to do anything other than make out on the couch, they separated for dinner. Trini made some mac and cheese, Kim thanked her telling her she would’ve burned the house down if she even tried to open the box. “No more take-out for Kim. I’m only taking you out.” 

“Oh, no, my girlfriend’s a dork.”

“Yup, too bad. No take-backs.”

“As if I’d want to take you back, princess.” Trini stood on her tippy toes to give Kim a little peck on the lips. “Never. You’re stuck with me.” Trini leaned in to kiss Kim again.

“Fuck, Trin. Wait.” Trini immediately stopped kissing Kim, giving Kim her full attention and waiting for any words that might fall from the taller girl’s lips. Kim found the scene and how much Trini valued Kim’s consent adorable. “Fuck. You’re adorable. If I weren’t so sore I would fuck you on the coffee table.” Trini looked at her to say ‘you stopped kissing me to tell me how much you wanted to fuck me on a coffee table?’ “Not the point, right. Just to make sure, you’re my girlfriend now.” Trini nods. “Good. Thought that might’ve been a dream. Speaking of our relationship we need to talk about who we’ll tell. We obviously can’t be out at school, not that I’m ashamed of you or that I want to date anyone else but you publicly or privately. This is exclusive. I'm not going to be chasing boys around. I’m committed to you, if anyone asks I’m taking time to focus on my studies it’s just you’re what I’m studying.” Kim smirked at the reaction that she got out of Trini.

“Once again, not the point. I’m fine telling my parents. They’re cool with the whole bisexual thing and they’re never around to enforce any rules that they might place down. The only thing is they’d probably want to meet you. Eventually, if you’re cool with that. I don’t want to be out at school because I know for a fact that Amanda and Harper are homophobic little shits that have been after my spot as head cheerleader for years. I don’t want you to be subject to that, you seem comfortable in the shadows. Being with me publicly would change that drastically. If you want you can tell your friends as long as they won’t spread the word. You can tell your parents too if you want. Anyone that you trust won’t tell.” Kim was fine dealing with Amanda and Harper’s homophobia, but subjecting someone else to that wasn’t something that Kim wanted to do. At the mention of her parents, Trini tensed.

“Uhm, my parents shouldn’t be an issue. They don't really care. I could tell them and get a simple 'okay' in response. I don’t really want to tell anyone yet. Maybe you should meet my friends before we tell them about our relationship. Okay?”

“Okay. I can invite Jason. We can have a game night. We can just say that as biology partners we got really close and became friends and exchanged stories about our friends and think that they’d like each other.”

“Sounds great, princess.” Trini pecked Kim again. This time when Kim deepened the kiss, she didn’t feel any kind of a pain in her center. Trini noticed the same. “You good to go, princess?”

Kim slammed Trini against a wall. Trini moaned and deepened the kiss, latched her legs around Kim’s waist, and made a sound that could've been ‘upstairs’. 

They didn’t get much sleep that night, but they were in considerably less pain when they woke up than last time. 

-

  
  


“You want us to believe that you and Kimberly Hart are now good enough friends to want to host a game night and invite us?”

“You make it sound like being around me is unenjoyable.”

“T, you know what I mean. Kimberly Hart has shown an interest in you, someone who has put in a lot of effort to be in the shadows. I just think it’s odd.” It is a little odd, Trini thinks this whole thing is a bit odd, but Kimberly had made it very clear that she wanted Trini, the whole Trini. 

“She’s my biology partner for this unit. We hit it off pretty well and now we’re friends.” Trini just wanted Zack to accept the invite. Billy had accepted immediately after Trini had sent the text with an ‘I’ll be there.’ Trini was glad at least one of her friends knew not to ask questions. Zack looked like he wanted to object, but “Kimberly’s paying for snacks, just text me what you want and it’ll be there.” stopped any objections that Zack could have.

“Will do, T.”

-

**Trini:** _We’re on for tonight, princesa. Does Jason agree?_

**Kimberly:** _Jason is all in. What snacks do I need to buy?_

Kim received a long list of snacks. Kim thinks, at least I have the cash. Trini’s friends must eat a lot. Kim just shrugged it off and went to her class. Kim could get used to being around real people, not the cheerleaders that faked everything.

**Kimberly:** _Anything else?_

**Trini:** _Bring yourself, princesa._

**Kimberly:** _I thought you were only dating a dork, not me._

**Trini:** _Pay attention, Kimmy._

Sure, Kim’s friends called her Kimmy, but this felt different. Everything with Trini felt different, a good different. 

Kim went through all her classes waiting to see the other girl it was especially hard during lunch, to know that she could be spending time with Trini, but her need to protect Trini; keep her in the shadow where she felt comfortable and was safe; won in the end. When it finally got to biology, Kim immediately sat down next to Trini with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey, Kim.” Kim? Trini had only called Kim, well, ‘Kim’ once. There was the occasional ‘Kimberly’ or ‘Kimmy’, but ‘Kim’ was different. “Kimmy?” Kim didn’t even know that she had been thinking too deeply about nothing until Trini spoke again.

“Why’d you call me Kim?”

“Huh? Oh. We’re at school. I didn’t think you’d want me to call you ‘princesa’. I can call you ‘Kimberly’ or something else if you want?”

“Kimmy.” Trini nodded and turned back to the worksheet. Trini was a quiet worker, she liked to listen to music and was fine with noise around her, but Trini herself was always silent other than the occasional sound of a dragging pencil. 

“You’re staring, Kimmy. I’m not doing this assignment alone.” 

“Right. Sorry, Trin.” 

-

Trini showed up on Kimberly’s doorstep with a box of cereal? And two guys she didn’t know but knew of. Both of them work at the mechanic shop with Trini. Zack Taylor skips all his classes, works at the pizza shop in town. Billy Cranston has autism, got bullied for it. Kim never participated in the bullying, but never really did anything to stop it either. It made her feel guilty. 

“Hi, come on in. I’m Kimberly.”

A chorus of “We know”s came out of all of them. Right, she was popular. She always found herself forgetting that she was Kimberly Hart, head cheerleader when she was around Trini. She always felt so free. There was no one that she had to be. She could be herself. 

Trini’s friends gave off the same aura, Zack’s was maybe a bit more closed off, but it was still there. She could be herself. “Jace, they’re here.” Jason emerged from the kitchen with a half-eaten bag of chips. “Jason Scott, you will put those snacks back. They’re for our guests. We haven’t even started the game yet.” Jason looked scared and ran to put all the food he had taken back into the kitchen, Zack and Trini laughed, and Kim muttered something that sounded a lot like “Gremlin.”. That only caused Trini and Zack to laugh more.

“Was there a joke I didn’t get?”

“No, Billy. Jason just’s just scared of little Kimberly.”

“I’m not little, you’re little.” Kimberly was offended that her very short girlfriend was insulting her height.

“I am not little!” Kimberly was then scared for her life and ran after Jason. Zack was dying of laughter and Billy was still confused.

“So there was a joke?”

“No, Bill. You’re good.” 

-

They had done their introductions and it was time to break out the board games. They all went to the kitchen to pick out their own snacks. “Wow. Kim. Did you get all this stuff for us? I know I gave T a lot of items, but I never expected you to get all of them. You’re my new favorite person.” 

“Hey!”

“You’re my new second favorite person”

“Hey!” Trini spoke again. Which confused all of them. “I can’t just defend Mama Taylor. I have to defend myself too.”

Zack thought for a moment, not wanting anyone to yell at him. “You’re my new fourth favorite person. Sorry, Jace, you get the last place.”

“It rhymes, so it must be true.”

Jason grumbled but laughed all the same. They had picked out Monopoly for their first game. Trini had claimed to be a pro, unbeatable. Kim wanted to prove her wrong. 

At the end of the game, everyone was left bankrupt and Trini was left smiley happily, and laughing maniacally. All Kimberly wanted to do was kiss her. Kim would, just later. Kim was still getting used to having someone that she wanted to kiss all the time. Of all her exes she had never wanted to kiss one of them as much as she wanted to kiss Trini. When she did want to kiss them, she could. Trini was all worth it though. Trini is special.

Trini is that good kind of different.

-

After Jason, Billy, and Zack left Kimberly kissed Trini against the door. “Trini. You are so hot when you win. I’ve wanted to do that since you won at Monopoly.” Trini just hummed and pulled Kimberly back to her, so they could kiss again. 

“I like Jason. I always thought he was some kind of jock who doesn’t care about anything other than sports and partying. He’s a good one. I can see why he’s like a brother to you.” Kim wanted this to be a real conversation, so she pulled her girlfriend over to sit back on the couch.

“All I’ve ever known about Zack and Billy are their reputations. Which, I should never judge anyone by theirs considering I’m not like my own. Zack is a fun guy, he gets you. Zack is the extrovert to your introvert. You’re comfortable around him. Billy too. I never knew much about Billy other than that he has autism and that he got bullied, but he’s so smart and kind. Billy’s an example of what humanity should be. Sure, he may not understand some of the jokes, but he always has a smile on his face. He’s having fun and he’s not ashamed.” 

Kimberly had learned a lot about all three of them. They’d all been friends since Trini first moved to Angel Grove during freshman year. There were people out there who could’ve been spending time with the real her and not her cheerleader persona. She never even sent them more than a glance until Trini. Trini was bringing out the parts of Kim that she had to hide, just because she is a cheerleader. Kim leaned down to Trini to connect their lips. “You’re good for me.”

The kiss got more heated and Kim put herself on top of Trini, winning their first fight of dominance. Trini moaned beneath Kim which only made Kim press her hips down into Trini so that she was grinding her girlfriend. This only caused Trini to moan again.

“Kim we’re home early! Our flight got rescheduled and I didn’t have time to text or call.” Kim stopped her actions. Trini’s eyes widened. 

“Shit. Make it look like we were doing literally anything else.” Kim whispered to Trini. “Grab the remote, we can turn the tv on.” Trini grabbed the remote and turned the tv on just in time for Kim’s mom to walk in.

“Kim. Oh, you have company.” Trini looked to the doorway, her eyes somehow only showing innocence. 

“Hi, Mrs. Hart. I’m Trini.” Kim’s mom looked at Trini in question.

“You’re a cheerleader?” Trini laughed. A cheerleader? Trini? It was still a fair question the only people to ever be at the Hart household were Kim’s cheerleading friends, Jason, or some other random jocks.

“No, ma’am. Kim and I were assigned to be biology partners and became quick friends. We had a game night with Jason and my two friends Zack and Billy. It ended a while ago, we were just going to watch some tv for a while before I had to go home. I actually play soccer.” Mrs. Hart looked very impressed that Trini had answered all of the questions wondering in her mind after only being asked if she was a cheerleader.

“Call me Maddy, please. Who are these Zack and Billy people? Are th-”

“Oh, no worries about that, Mrs. Hart. Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston. I can give you their mom’s phone numbers. They knew that they would be here. Billy is a straight-A student and in multiple AP classes. Zack spends most of his time working at the local pizzeria and also works with me at the Cranston Mechanic shop to support his family. They’re good kids.” Maddy was once again impressed by the girls' ability to answer questions.

“What time do you have to be home? I’m sure that Kim would be willing to drop you off.” Maddy stared down Kim, thinking that she would object. Kim just shrugged and nodded. Kim was internally ecstatic about driving Trini home. When her mother had first come home, she thought she wouldn’t be getting laid, but Kim could make do with car sex.

“In an hour. I have an eleven o’clock curfew. I wouldn’t mind Kim driving me home.” Trini still was conveying complete innocence, but Kim saw the way her eyes glazed over with lust before blinking back to normal. They were on the same page, good. 

“And you play soccer? How good is the women's team? I’ve never seen any games. I might have to attend one.”

“We’ve won three state championships in the past five years. Both years I’ve been on the team we’ve gotten the state championship title. We’re aiming for champions again this year. You know how it is with women’s sports. My own mother barely recognizes the wins. I can get you tickets sometime, if you really want to come that is.” As she mentioned her mother her eyes flashed in pain and hurt. It upset Kim that the soccer team didn’t get any recognition. They had won two championships and Kim never heard a word. Kim might have to go to a few soccer games, not just to ogle her hot girlfriend; although that was a welcome bonus; but to bring awareness to the games. If people see Kimberly Hart at a soccer game, they might actually pay attention to the team, then they’ll stay by just how good the team is.

“Maybe I will. Kimberly send me the team's schedule? I’ll see if you have any games while I’m in town.” Maddy Hart then walked out of the room. Trini focused back on Kim.

“I didn’t know that your soccer team had even one state championship. I never heard anything about it. Would you want me to come to your games, be a supportive girlfriend?”

“I would love that. I’ve been on the team since I moved here, we’ve won state championships the entire time I’ve been on the team. Never heard a word from anyone. The games are mostly family and a few partners and friends of people on the team in the audience, so you might stick out a little. I’d like for you to go maybe once, just to see me play for a bit. I’m really good at soccer. My mom hates it, even though Mateo and Diego play soccer, she goes to all of their games and they don’t even make it as far in the tournaments. It hurts even more when my mom won’t even acknowledge that I play on a winning team. My brothers have come to see me play a few times, but it’s just them. My mom just drops them off. I'd like it if you came, princesa. I’d love for you to go if you're comfortable with that.”

Kim leaned down, fully intending on kissing Trini, but Trini heard a sound and turned her head, so Kim only kissed her cheek, Kim was upset about it until she heard the voice. “Hey, Kimmy. I’m home!”

“Dad!” Kimberly jumped up off the couch and ran to hug her dad. Trini laughed at the display.

“Oh? Kimmy, who’s this?”

“I’m Trini. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hart.”

“None of that. Call me Ted.” Maddy came to her husband's side after hearing his voice in the living room.

“Teddy, I tried. She’ll never do it.” Maddy shook her head. Maddy already approved of this girl. She knew Kim was never this happy with her other ‘friends’ around. “Maybe I should talk to your mother, she raised a fine young woman. Such good manners.” Trini once again tensed at the mention of her mother, Maddy and Ted noticed but said nothing. Both Hart's parents' eyes showed concern. 

“C’mon. Mr. Hart is my father and I'm still young.” They all laughed at that.

“Ted, we just celebrated your fiftieth. You’re old, accept it.” Ted pouted, Trini recognized that pout, it was the same one that Kim used. Just from the similarity, Trini cracked.

“Fine, but I get to call you Teddy boy.” Ted groaned. Maddy and Kim laughed. Trini looked as serious as ever. Ted knew this was a losing game. 

“Agreed.” Ted held out his hand for Trini to shake. Trini shook back. Ted being the businessman he is, had a perfect handshake that almost none could rival. It’s what made him so good and why he had to travel so much. You can’t have a good handshake on a conference call. Ted was very surprised when Trini rivaled his handshake. It may have even been better than his own. “Where’d you learn to shake hands? That was a perfect handshake.” Ted had a completely shocked expression. Trini looked a bit shy to answer, but only for a millisecond, and quickly hid it.

“Well, Teddy boy, I took a class.” Trini looked and sounded as if she was gloating. She might have well been based on the look that Ted was giving her.

“A class? They have a class?” Ted was completely jealous.

“I had a natural talent beforehand and was told that I could get the perfect handshake. I took my friends Zack and Billy a few towns over and they had a limited time class. We all learned how to perfectly shake hands.” Even Maddy looked impressed now, she was a hard woman to impress, but this Trini kept her on her toes. Kim was completely in awe the whole time. She had never seen her parents interact this much with anyone she ever brought over. Not even Jason.

“Have you thought about going into business? With a handshake like that, you’d be a success.” Oh, yes, Ted was very jealous, but he had also been told that they were looking for people to intern for a week. Ted got to choose someone to work under him. Not an intern, more like a job shadow. Kim would laugh at the use of shadow if Ted said this out loud. Trini was very good at shadows.

“I haven’t. I hadn't really started to look into anything. I'd really only been thinking I would get a degree and continue working with the Cranstons.” Trini was a bit confused by the question. Ted seemed very interested in Trini’s future career that was still a little over five years away.

“Are you free during spring break? I have an internship at my work that I think you’d be perfect for. I would have to ask your parents and you might need a passport, we might need to travel up to Canada. We can deal with that part later, but would you be free. That’s in a little less than a month, you might already have something going on-”

“I’m free. I suppose I can give you my home phone number. Either myself, my dad, or my mom will pick up. The twins aren’t allowed to pick up the phone.” Trini grabbed a piece of notebook paper from the empty notebook that was sitting on the table. “I guess I’ll have to look into this kind of stuff soon anyway. You seem pretty cool, Teddy boy. One day you might even earn to be called Ted.” Ted laughed at that, Maddy was still completely impressed. Kim’s brain was just fried. No one had ever engaged with her parents this much. “My mom’s number is the second one. Just in case no one picks up.”

Ted left with the number saying he’ll call tomorrow after he’s rested, then heads off to bed. Maddy just says something like “I like this one, Kim.” and heads off after her husband. That left Kim and Trini standing in the hall.

Kim quickly drags Trini to her room, brings them both to the bed, and pulls Trini on top of her, pulling her down for a kiss. “No one has even talked to my parents that much. You really impressed them, Trin.”

“They were just being nice.” Kim held Trini’s face until Trini was looking into her eyes.

“My parents don’t talk to people they don’t like. They would’ve just introduced themselves if even that. My mom offered to go to one of your games, she doesn’t offer lies. She doesn’t say things that she doesn’t mean. My dad offered you an internship. He was honestly impressed, maybe a little jealous, he was even okay with you calling him Teddy boy. He hates that nickname, yet he just agreed to let you use it forever. My parents do not exchange fake pleasantries. They mean everything they said.”

“So, I should call Mrs. Hart Maddy?”

“Not my point. If you want to you can, that’s up to you, babe.” Trini’s heart swooned at the nickname. Kim looked at the time. “If we want to be able to fool around in the car we should get going now.”

“I don’t really need to go home. My mom wouldn't even notice if I never came home.”

“Trin. We can just drive around for a bit then come back here. I’m sure that my parents wouldn’t mind you sleeping over. But no sex in the house when my parents are home.” Trini pouted.

“None? Not even a little?”

“Not even a little. Car or nothing.” It wasn’t even a question, just a statement. Trini just started to get up and walk out the door. “Car it is.”

Kim drove around for a little bit before parking in an empty lot near the local hiking trails. Once Kim parked, Trini jumped into the backseat.

“Someone’s eager?” Kim smirked as she joined Trini in the backseat.

“Of course I’m eager. I’ve never had car sex before.” Kim was surprised. Given Trini’s sexual history with cheerleaders and other people high on the social ladder, car sex was the usual hook-up type. 

“Really?”

“Really, princess.” Kim just kissed Trini and Trini, as always, reciprocated. 

Eventually, their clothes were lost. Kim pushed two fingers inside of Trini. When Trini looked like she was about to cum, Kim curled her fingers inside of Trini. When Trini came down from her orgasm she flipped their positions to return the favor. 

Trini moved down Kim so that her face was level with Kim’s center. Trini started by licking Kim’s clit. Kim turned into a moaning mess under Trini. When Kim bucked her hips up toward Trini’s mouth, Trini pushed her hips right back down. Kim moaned at the action.

Sensing that Kim was about to let go and cum, Trini stuck two fingers inside of Kim. Kim came a second later. Trini helped Kim through her orgasm which led to Kim cumming again. When Kim finally came down from her orgasm, she pulled Trini down for a kiss. Not switching their positions. Kim just layed there occasionally giving Trini grateful kisses.

Trini looked like she was asleep, she probably did fall asleep for a while. Kim just thought about something for a bit. Trini noticed and either shifted out of her sleep or just shifted to face Kim, but soon Kim heard a “What’re you thinking about, princesa?”

“You.” Trini just hummed in content for a response. Kim grew nervous at the question she wanted to ask, but one look at Trini’s face and she relaxed. Trini had a dopey smile on her face, content with just watching her girlfriend think it out. "There's a carnival or a fair, something along those lines, about an hour, drive away. Somewhere no one will know who we are and nothing could come back to Angel Grove. The only reason I even found it was because I was looking for it. There were a few fairs that were closer to Angel Grove, but I thought an hour would be enough so that no one else from school would be there, anyway I was wondering-” Kim took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend relaxing again. “Would you go on a date with me? This Saturday. We’d need to leave at like seven in the morning if we wanted to be there the whole day, but you can sleep in the car. Just, do you want to go?” 

When Kim looked back up at Trini, she just saw that Trini was wearing an even larger smile than the one she had before. “Of course. I’m going to win you one of those giant stuffed animals. Kimmy, you don’t have to be nervous to ask me, your girlfriend, out on a date. I would love to go to the fair.” Trini just kissed Kim softly for a few moments before “If we don’t start to go back now we’re never leaving. I’m tired and I don’t want to sleep in the back of your car, K.”

“Yeah. That’s fair. You still want to sleep over at mine?”

“I’ll need pajamas, but yeah. If you still want me to.” Kim just kissed Trini knowing that not only words would reassure her. 

“Stay. You can wear my clothes.” Trini blushed at the thought of wearing Kim’s clothes. “We just had sex in the back of my car and you’re really blushing at wearing my clothes?” Trini just nodded and went to go sit in the passenger seat, now being fully clothed. Kim joined her a few moments later. 

“So. Back in biology, you wanted me to call you ‘Kimmy’ and not ‘Kim’ or ‘Kimberly’. What’s up with that?” It was Kim’s turn to blush, Trini didn’t call her on it. Kim was grateful.

“You can still call me ‘Kim’ or ‘Kimberly’. It’s not that. I don’t mind that. It just felt a little weird hearing something else coming from you to refer to me.” Trini was a little confused, then she smirked.

“I guess I’ll just have to call you Kim more, Kimberly.” Trini just laughed and stared at Kim as she drove.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I would.” Trini had known that she won.

“You would.”

-

Trini went to school the next morning in some of Kim’s clothes that no one would recognize as Kim’s. Trini was completely engulfed by Kim’s scent. She liked it. Kim always smelt nice, but Kim’s scent also brought comfort to Trini. 

“Hey, T. Morning.”

“Hey, Z. You’re at school today?”

“Yeah, mom’s doing much better. They’re saying that she’s recovering. She’ll be able to walk around the trailer to get her own stuff in a few weeks.” Zack had been lied to before, but this time his boss had given him a bonus because of his hard work, and was able to afford a qualified second opinion. He had real hope this time.

“Can I come over today and play chess with Mama Taylor. I won’t be able to tomorrow or Sunday. I’m busy tomorrow and I’ve got an away game on Sunday.” Zack just smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah. Mom will be so glad to see you. Maybe we’ll invite Kim and Jace. She’ll love to see that I’ve made new friends. Billy was already planning on coming over later. I’ll text Jason, you text Kim? Billy and I won’t be able to go to your game on Sunday. Mama and Papa Cranston are taking a couple's vacation. They’re taking the van and driving up to San Diego. Billy’s in charge of running the shop. I have a shift at the pizzeria, but I’ll be on call if something bad happens.” Zack had to work two jobs to keep himself and his mother alive, with Mama Taylor getting better he’s able to go to school more. Zordon, the guy who owns the pizzeria, always gives him well-timed bonuses for when times are looking a little rough. Zordon doesn’t mind in the slightest. Zack is one of his best workers. If he has to pay him a little extra from time to time, he doesn’t mind. Papa Cranston is the same way, he doesn’t like that the boy doesn’t go to school, so he pays him a little more hourly than he does Trini, but Trini isn’t complaining. Papa Cranston pays really well, extra money or not.

“Yeah. I’ll text Kim. No promises though. I’ll be over after practice. Can I shower at your place?” Trini knew she couldn’t go home after practice. It was too far away without a car to make the trek from the school to Trini’s then to Zack’s. Luckily, Papa Cranston had gotten a nice car that was going to get scrapped, but Trini and Zack had offered to buy it and fix it up. It was almost ready, just needed a few things, then a final check-up from their elder.

“You can shower at mine. I don’t want you all sweaty around my stuff.” Trini just laughed and walked off to her first class. Trini remembered that she had to text Kim about the visit to Zack’s house.

**Trini:** _Are you busy later?_

**Kimberly:** _Why? Miss me already?_

**Trini:** _Not the point, but yeah._

**Kimberly:** _You’re just a big softie. My big softie._

**Trini:** _Yup._

**Kimberly:** _What’s up?_

**Trini:** _Zack wanted to know if you would come over to his place to meet his mom? Mama Taylor’s really glad that Zack and I are making new friends. She wants to meet you guys. Zack’s inviting Jason too._

**Kimberly:** _I get to meet THE Mama Taylor. I would never pass that up. When?_

**Trini:** _It’s tonight after practice. It might be a bit late and it’s a Friday, and those are usually party nights and you’re a cheerleader. Not that that’s a bad thing, but you’re expected to make an appearance._

**Kimberly:** _You’re a dork. Of course, I’ll be there. I’ll just tell them I have cramps. Want a ride?_

**Trini:** _You’ll be all sweaty. Go home, take a shower, I’ll text you the address._

**Kimberly:** _You could shower with me ;)_

**Trini:** _We literally had sex this morning. Plus, if I do that you’ll never meet Mama Taylor._

**Kimberly:** _You right! I retract my offer. I would never want to miss out on meeting the woman of every hour. Someone important to you._

**Trini:** _Thanks, princesa._

**Trini:** _[Address] You have no idea how much this means to me, Kim._

Trini then opened her texts with Zack to tell him the news.

**Trini:** _Kim is in._

**Zack:** _Awesome. Jace is in too._

It really will be a full house.

-

After practice, Trini walked home with Zack, who stuck around for Trini’s practice because he wouldn’t be able to watch Trini’s game on Sunday. “Dude, you’re so good at soccer, your mom really needs to come to one of your games. You guys are a shoo-in for the championship.”

“Yeah, if only my mom felt the same. She didn’t even react last time when I told her we won states. Even Kimberly’s mom is interested in going to one of my games and I met her yesterday!” Zack looked a bit shocked. 

“Wait you met the Hart parents?”

“I did! It was really weird. Kim’s dad offered me an internship at his business. He said we might be going to Canada. Kim’s mom offered to go to some of my games if they fit into her schedule. Kim also asked if she could go to a few of my games. Kim told me that I’m the only person that they’ve been interested in and spoke to for that long.”

Zack had no other words. “Damn, crazy girl. You’re impressing everyone’s parents, but your own. Are you thinking about going business?”

“I never really thought about it much. I guess I always had thought that I’d go to the community college for mechanics and just continue working at the shop, but we’re only juniors. I really hadn’t put much thought into it.”

“I guess I would just continue working at the shop without the degree. I don’t have enough money for that. I know that Papa Cranston has taught us enough to consider us certified and would pay us the same. I just felt it was my only option, but Billy helped me out and found a few scholarships that I qualify for. I just need to attend more school and get my grades up.”

“Is that why you were in class today, pretty boy. I’m proud of you. You know what you want and you’re going after it. I’m sure that if you work something out with Papa Cranston he might pay for a few of your classes. I guess that would only work if you continue with mechanics.”

“I’ll talk to him about it at my next shift. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to. My mom will be so happy to hear that I can go off to college and get a better life. With my mom actually getting better I’ll be able to afford at least some of my education. I might need a bit more time, even a gap year, but Billy thinks I can do it. I think I can do it.”

“I know you can do it, Zack.”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough now go take a shower. You stink.”

-

Kim, Jason, and Bily all came over about half an hour later. Kim and Jason were looking around the trailer in curiosity, no pity showing anywhere on them. 

They hung out for a half-hour before Zack took them to see Mama Taylor. She was still resting when they got there, but Zack said that she would be up soon, so they just hung out and waited. 

“Mom. These are our new friends. Kim and Jason.”

“ _Kim is very pretty._ '' Trini and Billy had learned Mandarin from Zack so that she didn’t have to talk to Zack just to tell them something. Trini blushed at Mama Taylor’s words.

“What’d she say?” Kim heard her name, so she was wondering what Mama Taylor had said. 

“She said ‘Kim is very pretty.'” Billy translated for the group. Kim blushed at the words.

“Thank you.” They had told them earlier that Mama Taylor could understand English, but had a hard time speaking it, so no one had to translate Kim’s words. 

“Ready to play chess?” Mama Taylor smiled and nodded. Trini went to go grab the board and the pieces.

“ _Are you ready for me to beat you?_ ” Trini just smiled more and moved to set up the board.

“You know, for such a nice woman, you talk a lot of smack.” Zack laughed at this. Jason and Kim were completely lost only understanding half the conversation. Billy had just moved to the dining table starting his homework and just enjoying the comfort of being near his friends. 

Kim sat on the bench next to Trini, wanting to watch her girlfriend play chess. Jason and Zack moved over to Billy to get help with their homework.

Mama Taylor looked between her son and someone she would consider to be her daughter. “ _’m glad you and Zack have made more friends._ ” Trini just looked at Jason, then at Kim, and smiled.

Zack at Trini had the same look on their faces. At the same time, they both said “Me too.” Billy paid this no mind while Mama Taylor laughed a little. Kim and Jason had a look of fear and endearment mixed together.

“Ah, my twin children.” Mama Taylor spoke in English this time wanting everyone to understand her. This once again only phased Jason and Kim. They were shocked by the display of English but quickly got over it.

“You know it, Mama Taylor. Now, play your piece; you made your bed, now you have to sleep in it.” Kim laughed, but Trini and Mama Taylor grew serious. Almost looked like they were about to fistfight.

Trini and Mama Taylor had been moving pieces back and forth. Kim just watched in awe. Trini may be losing the game, but she wasn’t losing by much. “How did you get so good at chess?” Trini and Mama Taylor just laughed.

“I’ve been losing to Mama Taylor here for two years. I’ve only beat her once and it was because her hand slipped and placed the piece in the wrong square. Or at least that’s what she claims.” Trini stared down Mama Taylor as if she was looking for any sign of weakness. Kim just kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“ _Is she your girlfriend?_ ” Mama Taylor spoke quietly so that her son and Billy wouldn’t be alerted. Trini thought about it for a second. Mama Taylor might have well been her mom. She considered her to be Trini’s mother. Trini’s own mother neglected her anyway. Mama Taylor wouldn’t tell anyone if she was told not to. Trini secretly helped to pay Mama Taylor’s medical bills. Of course, Mama Taylor knew that but never brought it up. She loved Trini like a daughter; a daughter would help her mother if she was in need. Mama Taylor had nights where she would just think and be grateful for her twin children.

“Mhm.” Trini made an affirming sound, nodded her head, and made an action that conveyed ‘shh’ which translated to ‘secret’. Mama Taylor smiled and nodded. She was proud of her daughter. She could tell that Kim was good for her. Kim came back and Mama Taylor moved her chess piece.

“ _I watched your last soccer game. I made Zack record it for me. You won 3-0! We should celebrate._ ” Trini smiled at the thought of Mama Taylor begging Zack to record her game. She’s glad the person she considered to be her true mother cared.

“We can celebrate now if you want. I think we have some leftover cake from Billy’s seventeenth?”

“That we do, Tiny T.”

“I’m not tiny! Get over here, Zack.” Zack shifted farther away knowing that if he made any other sudden movements that Trini would attack. Kim just chuckled, placing a hand on Trini’s shoulder. They had a silent argument until Trini gave up with a sigh. “Next time you won’t be so lucky, homeboy.” 

To no one’s surprise, Mama Taylor beat Trini at chess. Mama Taylor did a little fist pump in victory. “ _You’re getting better, Trini._ ” 

“ _Thanks, Mama_.” Trini didn’t add ‘Taylor’ at the end. She didn’t feel the need to. Something about it just felt right. 

“Can I play?” Now that shocked Trini and Mama Taylor. Usually, this was Zack’s time to study with Billy and Trini’s undisturbed time with Mama Taylor. 

“Woah, there.” Zack came in again, taking one of his allowed breaks from studying. “I don’t know if you want to mess with those two. I once interrupted them on their third game and they were both mean to me for the rest of the week.”

“We were mad at you because you broke one of the pieces and I had to work with Papa Cranston to make a new one. Which may I add is completely identical.”

“ _Kim can play._ ” Zack knew that tone, he once again backed away not wanting to get on his mother's or his adoptive sister's bad side. 

“Awesome.” Trini and Kim switched places. Trini helped Kim set up the game.

“Do you know how to play?” Kim shook her head. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

Trini and Kim got a good fifteen minutes of playing in before Kim was convinced she knew how to play and they set their board back up. Trini could only watch as her girlfriend failed miserably not accepting any help from Trini.

“Don’t worry. This way, it will only take you two years to learn.” Kim lost shortly after Trini’s comment.

“ _Guess she’ll just have to come back._ ”

“I guess she will, Mama.” Trini smiled at Kim it was becoming a regular occurrence.

When they were leaving the Taylor residence around eight Kim asked if Trini wanted a ride, of course, Trini agreed. “So my mom said that we could go to your game on Sunday. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. That’s awesome. I was going to ask you about it tomorrow. I found out earlier that no one else could come to my game. Zack couldn’t get a ride and both he and Billy are working. Wait did you say your mom is coming too?”

“Yup. My mom said and this I quote ‘Your new friend Trini’s really cool. I cleared my whole schedule on Sunday to go to her game. Want to come with me?’ She was going to go to your game even if I hadn’t come along. She really likes you, Trin.”

“I’m glad she likes me. I mean I’m hard not to like.” Kim comes to a stop at a stop sign and leans over the center console to kiss Trini. A small peck on the lips.

“I should drop you off at home. We’re going to spend all day together on our feet, we need to actually sleep.”

“Fine.” Trini knew that if she went home with Kim, even if Maddy and Ted were home, Kim would still find some way for them to not be getting sleep. “Take a left. The third house down.”

“Okay. Oh, my dad said he would call about the internship today, so make sure you ask your mom about that.” Kim stopped the car right in front of the driveway to Trini’s house. 

“Thanks for driving me home, princess. I’ll see you back here at seven? For our date?” Kim hummed in acceptance. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then do it.” Trini gives Kim a small peck, then leaves rushing into her house.

-

“Hey, Mami. I’m home!” 

“Trini? Where were you yesterday?”

“I was at Kim’s. We were studying and it went long. Her parents thought it would be safer to stay over for the night.” Trini’s mom just nodded.

“I got a call from Theodore Hart. He wanted to know if you were available for spring break, he wants you for an internship. You need a passport. What’s all that about?”

“Mr. Hart, Kim’s dad. He works in business. He was impressed by my handshake and thought I would be good at business, so he offered an internship. He said that we might have to go to Canada. There are some forms that you have to sign. It’s all free. The only thing you have to do is sign the forms to let me go. It’ll only be for a week, if you need a sitter for the twins, I’ll pay. I think it would be a good opportunity for me to start thinking about my future.”

“Okay. You can go.” Just as Trini thought. She has the information, now all she can do is accept. 

“I have a soccer game on Sunday.” There was a question there Trini didn’t ask it.

“I’m busy.”

“I’m going out with Kim tomorrow, there’s a fair a few towns over that she wanted to go to.”

“Have fun.” Well, that was fun. Off to bed. Trini changes out of her clothes and into her pajamas. When she plugged in her phone she noticed a text from Kim, so she opened it.

**Kimberly:** _I miss your cuddles._

**Trini:** _I don’t cuddle. I sleep alone._

**Trini:** _I miss your cuddles too._

**Kimberly:** _I knew it. You’re a cuddle monster._

**Trini:** _And you’re learning this now?_

**Kimberly:** _Nope, I knew it before._

**Kimberly:** _I’m excited for tomorrow._

**Trini:** _Me too, princesa._

**Kimberly:** _Goodnight, Trin xoxo._

**Trini:** _Goodnight, princesa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is just going to be a fic of them hiding their relationship until one-by-one everyone finds out.
> 
> I just want to share this; my Grammarly wanted to change "You fucked me so good" to "You fucked me so well" and my first thought was "Ah, a proper fucking". Do with that information what you will.
> 
> I kind of wanted to give Trini a mother that was kind of the opposite of the way that her mother is usually portrayed, so her mother is neglectful and kind of lets Trini do whatever she wants. She doesn't care that Trini is gay or anything like that, she just is a bad parent and only does like the bare minimum. I wanted to show that in the scene with her mother. Where her mother just agreed to the internship after finding out she didn't have to pay.
> 
> I gave Kim good parents, sure they travel for work, but when they're home they spend time learning about Kim's life and everything that happened while they were gone. Kim doesn't really view her house as 'empty' she just misses her parents when they're gone.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to explain something else, or if I completely forgot anything.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Date at the fair  
> 2) Trini's game

“Ready to go?” Kim had arrived at Trini’s house two minutes ago and Trini had just gotten to her car.

“Yup,” Trini had triple-checked that she had everything. She had left a note out the kitchen counter that said ‘out - Trini’.

“You can take a nap or something. I’m going to pick up some coffee.” Trini just looked at Kim in gratefulness and quickly got herself into a sleeping position.

-

When Trini woke up they were on a highway. “Where are we, Kimmy?”

“We’re almost there, sleepyhead. We’re about five minutes away, I’m glad you woke up. I did not want to know what was going to happen if I woke you up.”

Trini laughed, “It’s not pretty, princesa. If you really want to know, ask Zack. He can show you the scars.”

“Scars?” Kim looked horrified. Trini just laughed. 

“I accidentally pushed him into a table one time when he tried to wake me up. All injuries are accidental and I claim no responsibility.” Kim laughed at that, but was still scared. “It was barely my fault. Look. I just moved to smack him away, so he stepped back. He just happened to trip on a shirt and fell into the coffee table.” Kim fully relaxed at that. 

“Oh, there’s a spot!” Trini shouted out at the almost empty parking lot. 

“Wow. My girlfriend is a dork.”

“Yup. I don’t come with a receipt or a return policy. You just gotta deal.” Kim was smiling. She was excited to spend all day with her girlfriend.

“Like I would want to return you.” Kim kissed Trini’s nose as she closed Trini’s door. Who said chivalry is dead. Sure as hell not Kim. “One thing I wanted to talk about before we go in. How do you feel about PDA? I know that no one here is going to recognize us, but that doesn’t mean that you’re okay with PDA.” Kim faced Trini; fully giving Trini her attention.

“I’m good with PDA. It’s more of a big thing for you, not that I want to invalidate your feelings here. You’re completely allowed to feel that way. Not that you need my permission to feel things. Ah, fuck- uh, I’m good with anything, just nothing too long. I’m cool with holding hands and little displays of affection like you kissing my nose or my lips, but I don’t know about making out in public.” Trini took a breath before continuing. “That was a mess. Did you understand that?”

“Somehow, yes.” Kim paused. “I know that I don’t really want to tell anyone at school, but that’s mostly because I don’t want to subject you to bullying from our peers. I get biphobia every day and I’m the head cheerleader. For someone who likes to stick to the shadows, you're an easy target. You’d get so much worse. Trust me, if it was safe I would love to shout ‘Trini Gomez is my girlfriend’ from the rooftops.” Kim paused again, just to collect some more of her thoughts. “Plus, I kind of like having you all to myself. I like both of the worlds right now. One day. I’ll kiss you in public, in Angel Grove, and not have to worry about any kind of backlash.” Trini nodded, understanding fully where Kim was coming from. 

“Let’s just have some fun today, yeah.” Kim nodded walking with Trini to the entrance hand-in-hand. “Can we get two full access wristbands and two half-off game wristbands?”

“That’ll be sixty dollars. It’s fifteen for each wristband.” The worker looked like he had just woken up and Trini was awake and ready for the day. She left an extra five and said “buy yourself a coffee.” when Kim wasn’t looking.

“Fine, but I get to pay for the games.”

“You get to pay for some of the games. It’s going to end up being much more than sixty dollars worth of games. Hope you’re ready to lose, princesa.”

“I’m never ready to lose because I never lose.”

“Want to try that again, Kimmy?”

“No, I’m good.” Kim started to run off the nearest ride.

-

“Kim, we've been on almost all the rides. It’s almost noon, can we get lunch?” Trini was tired from running around to all the rides, but Kim had insisted they need to finish all the rides before lunch.

“There’s one more, baby. Then we can eat.” Trini grumbled but knowing this was the last one gave her the extra burst of energy she needed to keep up with Kim.

“The Ferris wheel. You just want to kiss me at the top, don’t you?”

“Yup,” Kim smiled. Trini could see right through her but she wasn’t at all mad.

“Next!” The worker of the Ferris wheel called them forward and checked the safety bar to make sure they were properly settled in. “Have a fun ride!”

Kim was almost bouncing in her seat but refrained. She was going to kiss her girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel. “Kim, settle down, you’ll get your kiss.” Kim calmed down after that and just watched; both of them enjoying the view. “Wow. You know what, Kim. It’s nice up here. Thank you for this, today. This has been the best date I’ve ever been on.” Kim blushed and noticed that they were at the top, so she moved over so that she could kiss Trini. Trini kissed back immediately, putting all of the emotion she could into the kiss. 

“You’re cute.” Trini didn’t even fight it. She was happy here with Kim, in the air where nothing could hurt them. Trini kissed Kim again.

“Lunch then games?” They were getting out of their seat with some assistance from the worker. 

“Yup. I’m paying.” Trini nodded in defeat. Kim wouldn’t let her pay for anything after Trini had paid for the wristbands. Trini would make sure she at least paid for some of their games but knew it would be a losing fight.

“Can we get sandwiches and corn? I feel like the sandwiches would be easy and quick to get and we can walk with corn. We don’t need empty hands like we did when we were going on roller coasters.”

“Anything you want, Trin.”

Trini found a local sandwich shop and pointed it out to Kim, “There!” Kim just laughed at her girlfriend's antics and went over to order. Trini started her order first, already knowing what she wanted. “I’ll have a number five and a small water.”

Kim ordered a few seconds after Trini, making sure she had the order right. “I’ll have a number fourteen and a medium iced coffee.”

“Coming right up! If you could wait at the other window? Thanks!” The couple walked over to the other window. This town seemed to be only a little smaller than Angel Grove, so it was a lot like what they were used to.

“I’m going to win you all the prizes.”

“Sure you are, baby.” Kim kissed Trini’s cheek, fully believing that Trini would not be leaving this fairground without winning her girlfriend some type of prize. Trini doesn’t gloat without following through.

“A number five and a number fourteen!” The worker held out two sandwiches, a small cup of water, and a medium iced coffee. 

“Kim, can you grab those. Billy’s calling.” Kim just nodded, gave Trini a “Tell him I say hi.”, and went to grab their orders.

“Hey, Bill. What’s going on? Something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just the last parts to yours and Zack’s car came in. Your 2010, black, Toyota Corolla can be done by Wednesday if both you and Zack work on it Monday and Tuesday. If it passes its road safe test, my dad can clear it and you can drive it around.”

“Bill, I know what car it is. It’s been taking up all my extra brain space. I’m going to have a car! Sure, I’ll have to share it with Zack, but I’m going to have a car. We’ve already talked about how sharing it is going to work. We’re going to share it until we fix up the 2011 Audi A4 K2, which is also waiting on it’s last few parts. Those should be coming in on Wednesday, do you think we could have it done by next Friday? Then Zack will get the Toyota and I’ll get the Audi. I’m glad that your dad was able to give us the cars at such a good rate. Zack and I would never be able to afford these cars otherwise. I’ll have to come over for dinner sometime next week.”

“You and Zack will be horrible car sharers. Hopefully, we can have the Audi ready by next Monday. If me and my dad chip in. We’d love to have you over, Trini.” Trini looked over to Kim who had found a table and was checking her texts. Trini didn’t want to end the call with Billy but didn’t want to ignore Kim during their time together. Training just walked over to Kim, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down next to a smiling and blushing Kim.

“Hey, B. Kim says hi.” 

“Tell Kim I say hi back?”

“You got it, Bill.” Trini turned to face Kim. “Billy says hi back.” Kim's smile grew on her face. “Hey, B. I’ll talk to you on Monday either at school or at work. I’m going to spend some more time with Kim.”

“That’s all good. No one has shown up at the shop today. Zack’s shift starts soon, so I won’t be alone. I’ll see you Monday, T.”

“Bye, Billy.” Trini hung up the call, then giving Kim the biggest smile she’s ever smiled. “My car. We’ll mine and Zack’s car, then my car. Zack and I are going to share a car, which I guess seems a bit useless if I get my car on- whatever. Zack’s 2010 Toyota Corolla got its final parts today. We can have it finished and pass its road test by Wednesday. The parts for my 2011 Audi A4 K2 come in on Wednesday and it can be done by Friday.”

“I didn’t know you had a car.”

“Well, I do and I don’t. Papa Cranston said if we could fix them up Zack and I could keep them. We paid about two hundred fifty each for the cars, but considering their shape, it was well worth it. He said he would help us pay for the parts and also go through the store, so we could get the discount. I have a car, yes, but I had to put a lot of work and effort into fixing it. I’m so happy that they’re finally going to be ready.” Kim bit her lip and nodded. “You’re thinking about me fixing up cars aren’t you?”

“I’m also happy that you’re happy. But, yes, I’m thinking about you fixing up cars.” Trini chuckled at her girlfriend. 

“Zack and I had only thought that the Toyota Corolla would be ready, so we planned to share it until my car would be ready, but Billy’s new estimation is that it’ll be ready on Friday if he, his dad, Zack, and I all work on it.” Kim smiled and kissed Trini on the lips. 

“You’re cute.” Trini smiled. 

“That’s the second time today, Kimberly, you’re pushing the line.”

Kim pouted, “That’s not fair. You’re really passionate about your car. When you get really passionate, you look cute. I can’t help it. Wait- this means you’ll be able to come over more?”

“Yup.” There was a little smirk on Trini’s face. Kim didn’t even mind, she just reached out for Trini’s hand.

“When we’re done with the food, we’ll go play games.”

-

“Trini! How do you keep beating these games? They're supposed to be rigged.” Trini laughed; the staff at the fair had given Trini a cart to carry all her prizes. They thought it was funny and it was. “I don’t think all of these will even fit in my trunk!”

“You’re not thinking big enough, Kimmy. You have a backseat don’t you?” Kim just groaned.

“How many more games are there?” 

“Three.” Kim was happy with the low number. These last three were the ones that offered the largest prizes. Kim’s eye caught a giant saber tooth tiger stuffed animal. It was as big as Trini, if not bigger. 

“Trini, if you can get that one. We can pull over and have sex on the way home.” Trini was given a spike of energy at both the challenge and the reward. Kim would still pull over, whether Trini won or not; seeing her girlfriend win made her look hotter than normal. It was really doing things to Kim.

“You’re on.”

It took Trini two tries! Two tries before she got the large tiger. Kim was so impressed she almost dragged Trini back to her car right then, but Trini had objected and told Kim that there were two more games. 

“Fine. There will be later.”

“There will be later, princesa.”

Trini had won a large prize but declined to say “Anything large and my girlfriend will murder me and I won’t be able to fit in the car. She settled for a little Bulbasaur plush. Bulbasaur was her favorite pokemon. Kim laughed. She thought that Trini would be a Charmander fan.

At the final game, Trini let Kim take her pick of any prize she wanted. Kim chose the giant pink pterodactyl. She said “I’ll make it fit.” when Trini asked how she was going to get it home.

They had surprisingly no trouble getting everything in the car. Kim wasn’t kidding when she said that she would make it fit. Everything had fit in the trunk other than the saber tooth tiger and the pterodactyl.

Kim pulled over as soon as she found an empty enough space for it. Trini had objected to having sex on the stuffed animals so, Kim just straddled Trini in the passenger seat. Kim had moved the seat as far back as she could with the stuffed animals in the back seat. Kim had leveled her face to Trini’s center, just like Trini had done the last time they had car sex. Kim started off by focusing on Trini’s clit, but as Trini got closer to cumming, Kim moved down to Trini’s entrance and pushed her tongue in. Kim moved her hand over so she could give attention to Trini’s clit with her thumb. Trini came not long after, but that didn’t make Kim stop. Kim continued her actions through orgasm after orgasm until Trini tapped on her shoulder. 

“Princess.” Kim stopped after hearing how tired and worn-out Trini sounded. “I can’t really do much. I’m really tired. You fucked me good, K.” Trini had a few thoughts about how to repay her girlfriend before she landed on one that could be possible in Kim’s car. “Ride my fingers?”

“Abs.”

“I don’t have abs.” Kim pointed to where Trini’s shirt was pushed up.

“You literally have an eight pack, Trin. It’s really hot. I’ve dreamed about riding your abs.” Now that sounded very hot. Trini didn’t really pay attention much to how her abs looked and she didn’t even realize that she’d gotten an eight pack. It was impressive that she didn’t notice. 

“You can ride my abs. I didn’t even realize I was that fucking ripped. Which I know, is embarrassing.” Trini sat up to pull up her shirt and take off her bra. Kim smiled a dopey smile. She finally got to live out her dreams and ride her girlfriend's abs. Kim quickly took off her jeans as her shirt and bra were already flung somewhere else in the car. Kim kissed Trini’s abs then situated herself on top of them.

“Fuck, that’s hot. I can see why you’ve dreamt about this.” Kim just continued to ride Trini and moaned. Trini moved her hands up to lazily play with Kim’s breasts and bucked up every once and a while to meet Kim. Kim rode Trini’s abs through three orgasms. Trini was impressed that she was able to ride herself through all of them; only occasionally getting Trini’s help.

Both of them being tired threw their clothes back on, occasionally exchanging lazy kisses. Kim set an alarm for an hour so that she would be home in time for her mom and dad to return from their date. 

“Fuck, Trin. That was hot.” 

“It was, K. It really was. We’re going to have to do that again sometime when I’m not completely out of commission.”

“You still did well for having five orgasms.”

“Five?”

“That I counted, yeah. I got a little carried away, you were really hot winning, babe.”

“Why thank you. I learned a year ago; Billy trained Zack and me how to win any carnival game. We wanted to impress the hot girls.” Trini leaned up to kiss Kim who had made herself comfortable on top of Trini again. “It worked.” Kim chuckled and Trini could feel it.

“You’re cute.” Trini didn’t have the energy to debate it. Trini only hummed in agreement, cuddled Kim, and drifted off to sleep. 

-

When Trini woke up Kim was back in her seat, and Trini’s seat was back in its proper position. “Morning, sleepy. I was expecting you to be out for a bit longer. I only got back on the road fifteen minutes ago.” Trini shifts in her seat feeling the pain from the overstimulation, Trini groaned. “You too?”

“Yeah. Damn, we are good at sex.” They both laughed after Trini pulled a triumphant face.

“We really are.” Trini just watched Kim drive occasionally looking out the window noticing familiar landmarks. 

“Today was really fun. I was thinking maybe I could take you on a date somewhere?”

“When and where, baby?” Kim was excited at the prospect of another date. Today was enjoyable, she liked spending time with Trini.

“How do you feel about kayaking? My uncle lives near Lake Davis and they own some kayaks that we can borrow. I’m a trained lifeguard if you’re worried about that. I can even teach you kayak safety-”

“Hot. We can go. When?”

“We can go Sunday. Not this Sunday I have a game, but next Sunday. I already cleared it with my uncle. You’re still going to my game, right?” Trini was very anxious about her answer, of course, she wanted Kim to be there, but Kim was the head cheerleader; if she made an appearance somewhere it had to mean something. Kim pulled over the car. They were still a mile away from Angel Grove; Trini made a very confused face.

“Trini. I’m coming to your game with my mom. If anyone asks why I’m there I can say to support women's sports. Which is kind of why I do want to go, not only to support you but to bring awareness to your team. Fuck, you guys won two state championships and I didn’t see as much as even a flyer or hear a mandatory announcement. I’m going to your game with my mom. We’re going to take my car and you get to come home and celebrate with me.” Kim’s last few words turned sultry which was a huge contrast to the earlier seriousness in her tone.

“You really want to see me all sweaty?”

“Like I’ve said a lot today; you look really hot when you win.” Kim gave Trini a small peck and went back on the road continuing to drive to her house. “My parents might already be home when we get there. We did sleep in for some extra time.”

“They can help us with all these stuffed animals. I don’t even know what to do with all of them.” Kim just smiled.

“I have a few ideas.”

“No! No sex on the stuffed animals!”

“Not that. Unless? No. Unless. No. No. No? No.”

“Kim. I get it, you want to have sex on the stuffed animals, but they have eyes.” 

“They have eyes?” Kim quirked a brow. Trini flushed in embarrassment. 

“They see stuff.” Trini tried to make herself small. Kim just smiled wider.

“You’re cute.”

“Kim!” Trini looked back at Kim in protest. 

“What you are. You can’t say stuff like that without me calling you cute. You’re talking about stuffed animals being able to see. It’s cute. Adorable even.”

“No. Nope. Not cute, not adorable-”

“I'm badass. I know. But you’re a cute badass. My cute badass.” All protests Trini had died knew she saw only adoration in Kim’s eyes.

Kim pulled into her driveway, “So how do we want to do this, Trin?”

“Let’s start with asking your parents for help.”

“You just want to show off, don’t you?” Trini gave Kim a dopey smile, “Fine. We’ll go get my parents.” Kim grabbed Trini’s hand to lead her inside. Trini’s smile never let up, it only grew more triumphant. “Mom! Dad! We’re back!”

A few moments later Maddy and Ted were in the entryway. “Hey, Kim. Trini. How was the fair?”

“I was great. Just one issue.” Kim smiled as her parents frowned. “We have too much stuff. Trini won every game.” Maddy and Ted looked impressed and slightly confused.

“Every game?”

Trini nodded triumphantly. She looked like she was about to do a victory dance, “Every single one. I got prizes every time. They somehow all fit in Kim’s car.” 

“How is this an issue?” Maddy was the first one to talk, her husband was showing jealousy all over his face. _How did she win every game?_

“It’s not really an issue. Kimmy just wanted to scare you a little. We just need your help getting the stuffed animals into Kim’s room. There’s a lot.”

“Every game?” Trini just smirked.

“Every. Single. One.” Ted was going to have to bring Trini to the fair one day to learn these magic skills. “Now c’mon. Before they freeze.” Kim looked at Trini with adoration and Trini realized what she said and tried to play it off. “They’re just stuffed animals pshh we leave them out in the car the whole night.” Trini’s face flashed with fear, then gave a pleading look at Kim, “Please don’t.”

“Never. I will take care of these stuffed animals with my life. They’re all going to get names and cuddles.” Trini’s face lit up.

“Really?”

“Of course. They are. I’m going to take care of all of them. You can help me with the names.” Kim and Trini got to the car and waited for Maddy and Ted to complete their walk. Trini had an idea.

“Princesa? I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“I want to give each of your parents a stuffed animal.”

“Trin. These are your prizes. You can do anything you want with them.” Trini smiled. Her girlfriend is so thoughtful.

“In that case. You can have the tiger. Give it extra cuddles and think of me?”

“Of course. It might replace you in my bed.” Kim smirked.

“Please, nothing could ever replace me.” Kim just nodded seriously. “I want to keep the pterodactyl. Mine. I’m going to move things into the backseat that I want to keep. I’ll put them in the bag.” Trini grabbed one of the bags and put the Bulbasaur in and when she thought Kim wasn’t looking she put in a turtle and a dog. Diego and Mateo’s favorites. Those weren’t as large as the tiger and the pterodactyl, but they had struggled to get them into the trunk. Kim smiled and pretended she didn’t notice.

“Wow, Trini! You really brought in the loot.” Ted was very impressed. 

“I did, Teddy boy. I’ve got some for you guys.” Trini handed Ted a duck whose body was as long as her forearm and handed Maddy a slightly larger giraffe.

“Mine is bigger. I told you I was the favorite.” Maddy stuck her tongue out at Ted. 

“Hey. I’m not picking favorites, but if we are; I’m picking Kim.” Trini was trying not to laugh at Maddy’s actions.

“I better be!” All three of them laughed at that. Kim sent Trini a glare that said ‘Try me’ and Trini quickly shut up.

“Let’s help you get those inside, yeah?”

-

“Why’d you want to keep the pterodactyl?” Kim and Trini had just finished organizing the stuffed animals in Kim’s room.

“Well, you get this wonderful tiger to cuddle. I need something to cuddle to remind me of you.” Kim moved across the room to peck Trini’s lips.

“You’re-”

“I swear if you finish that sentence with cute.”

“You’re cute.” Kim then ran out of her room; Trini ran into the kitchen where Ted and Maddy were looking for Kim. Trini, being the parent pleaser she is, stopped running to talk to the parents. 

“Hey, Teddy boy, Mrs. Hart. How was your date?” Both parents smiled at Trini. They had liked Trini immediately after meeting her. She made Kim smile and she was real, not like any of Kim’s cheerleader friends. They were impressed by her and she never failed to hold their interest, which was something that didn’t happen easily or often with them.

“It was wonderful. Maybe not as good as a day at the fair where you come home with all the prizes and a giant stuffed animal. Ted took us to the new Italian restaurant in the town over. How did you manage to get all those prizes? I saw the giant tiger and the giant pterodactyl. I’ve never seen anyone win something so large.” Trini blushed, both embarrassed and remembering the reason she won the tiger.

“Kim wanted the tiger, so I won it, and I let Kim choose the prize for one of the games I won; she chose the pterodactyl. I’m keeping it along with a Bulbasaur plush. I also picked out stuffed animals from my brother’s favorites. I learned how to play the games from my friend Billy; he taught me and Zack how to win so that we could- it doesn’t matter why. We were just fooling around and wanted to do something.” Trini contemplated telling Ted and Maddy the real reason, but then they might suspect something. Albeit, a correct assumption, but it would be better for them to hear it from Kim.

“I might have to meet these Zack and Billy folks. Will they be at your game tomorrow?” Trini shook her head.

“Unfortunately, no Mrs. Hart. They both have work.”

“That’s too bad. I’m glad Kim and I can make it to your game. Will your brothers be there?” Trini shook her head.

“My brothers usually get a ride with Zack and Billy, but they’re both working.” Maddy hummed deep in thought. Kim walked in through the kitchen door.

“Hey, Trin. There you are. What’re you guys talking about here?” 

“Trini’s game tomorrow. I can’t go because I’m leaving for France tomorrow morning. I wish I could. I’ll make Maddy record the next one. I hear your team won the state championship twice. I also looked into it, you’re the MVP for both your years.” Trini blushed at the compliment and the fact that Ted had said the next one. Kim’s family cared more about her success than her biological one. Zack and mama Taylor cared exponentially.

“I was, sir. Thank you.”

“So formal.” Ted shook his head. Trini blushed a deeper shade of red.

“Sorry, Teddy boy. Habit.”

“Well, I better be off to bed. Don’t stay up too late. Trini has a game tomorrow.” With that Ted left.

“We won’t. Kim’s driving me home.” Trini whispered so that only Kim could hear. “We should leave soon. The stuffed animals are probably freezing.” Kim smiled and nodded.

“Bye. I’ll be back in about thirty.” Maddy nodded. She heard Trini’s comment but only smiled at how caring this girl was. Maddy hadn’t heard before that Trini was the MVP for both of her years. That’s very impressive. Maddy was only more excited to see the girl play.

-

“Help me carry the animals in?” Trini asked after she struggled to carry both the bag and the pterodactyl. The pterodactyl had a wingspan of seven feet and was about five feet tall. Trini was being covered completely. Kim picked up the pterodactyl easily which left a pouting Trini. 

“What about your mom?” Trini looked confused at the question.

“What about her?” 

“Won’t she ask questions?” Trini shook her head sadly.

“No, she might ask who you are, but she knows I went to the fair. She won’t care.” No wonder Trini had liked the caring attention of Kim’s parents. She didn’t get much of it at home.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” Trini smiled and nodded.

When they entered the house there were two yells, “Tree! Where were you, who’s this?” Trini chucked at the boys.

“This is Kimberly. We went to the fair today. I have stuff that I won for you.” Trini handed Diego the dog and Mateo the turtle. Kim pretended to be surprised by the boy's presents. The boys hugged Trini with a quick ‘thank you’ then ran back up the stairs. A man walked into the room. “Padre, what’re you doing home? I thought you weren’t back in town until next week.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be but we were able to fix up the station in Chelmsford ahead of schedule. I’m not able to go to your game tomorrow, Mija. I’m sorry.” Trini launched at her father wrapping him in a big, warm hug.”

“Thanks okay, Padre. I’m glad that you’re home. If I knew you were going to be home I would’ve grabbed you one of my prizes. They’re all in Kim’s room except for the ones I gave the twins, this ptero, and this Bulbasaur.”

“That’s a huge pterodactyl.”

“You should see the tiger,” Kim spoke for the first time since entering the house.

“Who’s this, Mija?”

“This is Kimberly. She’s the one that took me to the fair.”

“No one should ever take you to a fair. You’re too good at those games.” Trini’s dad just booped Trini on the nose. Trini smiled at the affection. 

“We’re going to put the ptero in my room. Make some hot cocoa for when we come back?”

“You got it, Mija.”

They got into Trini’s room and Kim threw the pterodactyl on the bed. “So I think we should name this thing ‘Ptero’ I really like that.”

Trini pouted “I was thinking of naming it ‘Kim’,” Kim laughed. “And this guy-” Trini held up the Bulbasaur, “Is going to be named ‘Moss’.” Kim laughed at the difference in the names.

“Fine, but if you name that pterodactyl ‘Kim’ I’m naming the tiger ‘Trini’.” 

“I’ll name it ‘Ptero’ if and only if you name the tiger ‘Toothy’.” Trini maniacally laughed at the name, knowing that she won.

“Ugh, fine. You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re evil.” Kim leaned in to kiss Trini. Trini was the first to break the kiss.

“C’mon. My dad should be done with the hot cocoa.” Trini grabbed Kim’s hand and led her to the kitchen.

“Mija. How have you been? I heard about the internship. I went to sign the papers after I found out.” Kim smiled at that.

“My dad will be very happy to hear that. He’s taken quite the liking to Trini.” Trini’s father laughed and handed them both mugs of hot cocoa. 

“It’s very easy to take a liking to her. Have you seen her play soccer, yet?”

“No, sir, I’m going to go to the game tomorrow with my mother.” A sigh fell from the man’s lips.

“I’m really sorry I can’t be there tomorrow.” Trini averted her gaze.

“I know.” They all took a sip of their hot cocoa standing in the kitchen. No one spoke until Trini looked at the time. “Kimmy, you have to get home. Mrs. Hart is expecting you.” Kimberly rolled her eyes.

“Fine. It was nice to meet you, sir.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Kimberly.” Kim left heading to her car after washing her mug. That left Trini and her father in the kitchen. Trini spoke first.

“Billy said that Zack and I’s cars can be done by next Friday.”

“That’s great, Mija. I know how excited you are about that car. I’m glad you can be driving it around soon.” Trini hugged her dad one last time before heading off to bed.

Trini entered her room, changed into her pajamas, snuggled into Ptero, and drifted off to sleep.

-

“Trini, Mija. Wake up.” Trini woke up to her father shaking her awake.

“What?”

“You have to get up now or you won’t have enough time before your bus leaves.” Trini shot out of bed and gave her dad a kiss in thanks. Her dad just shook his head and chuckled to himself

When Trini got to the school with three minutes to spare. She sat down on the bus in an empty seat and passed the time by checking her texts. She started with her texts from Billy.

**Billy:** _Good luck at your game!_

 **Trini:** _I’ll tell you how it goes, B._

She saw a text from Zack with a similar message.

**Zack:** _Win your game for Mom!_

 **Trini:** _I always do._

 **Zack:** _Tell me how the game goes._

Trini decided to leave that unanswered. She’ll tell Zack how it goes when the game’s over. She saw a text from Kim and opened it immediately.

**Kim:** _Ready for your game. Mom and I are leaving soon._

 **Trini:** _Of course I’m ready. I had a good night's sleep and everything._

 **Kim:** _Glad to hear it. I missed you last night. I had to cuddle Toothy._

 **Trini:** _:)_

 **Trini:** _I cuddled Ptero. I missed you too. You smell nice. Ptero smells like popcorn._

 **Kim:** _I have to go. I’m driving._

 **Trini:** _Drive safe!_

“Hey, Tiny T. Who’re you texting, you got a secret girlfriend we don’t know about?” 

_Yes._ “No. Please, if I had a girlfriend you would’ve heard about it, Gia.” _No, you wouldn’t have._

“You’re right.” _Nope. I’m wrong._

“Of course I’m right.” Gia glared at Trini.

“You’re lucky that you only gloat about things you’re actually good at.”

“I know. I can’t flaunt what I don't have.” Gia just nodded and Trini focused back on her phone to see a text from her father.

**Mateo Sr.:** _Good luck at your game, Mija._

 **Trini:** _Thanks, Padre._

Trini smiled at the text. Her dad was never around much, but he was always caring and attentive when he was. Trini decided to spend the rest of the drive sleeping.

“Gomez! Wake up!” _Shit._ Usually, Trini woke up before her coach came by.

“Sorry, coach.”

“Five laps.” Trini nodded and headed off the bus to change before doing her five laps. Trini was the goalie and easily one of the fittest girls on the team. The season was just starting, but Trini had seventeen saves and no one had scored on her all season. Trini started her laps and Gia came up next to her. 

“How many?”

“Five. You?”

“Seven.” Trini looked shocked.

“What did you do?” Gia shook her head.

“Not important. Go!” Both Trini and Gia started off on their laps around the field. Gia was their team captain, Trini was the goalie. The two had many face-offs in the last two years. They were almost evenly scored. They kept score. 79-77 Gomez. Moran would catch up someday. Trini finished five laps before Gia could finish her fourth. When Gia went past the lap line she shouted “Eighty to seventy-seven Gomez!” The soccer team cheered and Gia continued her laps with a smile on her face. No matter how many times one beat the other or how much of a point gap there was they were like sisters; they have an unbreakable bond.

Her teammate Tori walked up to her, “I’m glad you’re evenly matched with our captain, you keep her in check.”

“She keeps me in check just as much.” Tori nodded and headed off. 

Gia had just finished her last lap when “Alright girls. Game time!”

-

Kim and Maddy had arrived at the soccer field shortly after the soccer bus did. They easily found seats after showing the tickets that Trini had given them. Maddy went to go get them an assortment of snacks. Kim watched in awe as Trini ran laps around the soccer field with perfect form running far faster than the other girl.

When Maddy came back with snacks and they heard a shout of “Eighty to seventy-seven Gomez!” and a chorus of laughter from the team. 

“Sounds like Trini’s winning something.”

“We’ll ask about that later. Gimme food.” Maddy rolled her eyes and handed her daughter some of the snacks that she bought. Kim watched as a girl came up over to Trini and they talked for a while. Trini smiled at the end of their conversation and waited for the girl who was running to finish her laps. A shout came from the couch and the team huddled then broke; setting into the positions on the field. “Trini’s a goalie? She’s so tiny.”

“According to Ted she’s one of the best goalies he’s ever seen and he was on a winning team back in college, so that’s saying something. She has seventeen saves, just this season and has only been scored on a total of ten times in her two years on the team. The average goalie gets scored on about forty times a season. She’s scored four points for her team from the goalie box.”

“But she’s so tiny.” Maddy chuckled at her daughter’s antics.

“She may be tiny, but she’s quick and she knows her stuff. She’s got talent. Just watch.”

Kim watched the game and every time that someone tried to score Trini knew right where the ball was going each time. During halftime, Trini looked up to Kim and winked then turning her focus back to her team. Kim blushed. She was glad that her mom had chosen to go to the bathroom during halftime. 

The second half of the game went by so much quicker. Trini had a few more blocks and even another save. When there was a minute left on the clock Trini was given the signal to aim to kick a goal. Trini kicked the ball into the air and the unexpecting goalie on the other team could only watch as the ball hit the net with seamless precision.

“Mom! Mom! Did you see?”

“I saw, Kim. I’m right here.” Maddy smiled at her daughter's adoration. “So you’re liking soccer?” Kim nodded, completely focused back on the game.

“I’m going to go to all the games I can. Trini’s really good.” Kim was learning a lot about the game of soccer. It was so much different from the football that she was always forced to watch. Plus, Trini looked really hot when she won and she was for sure winning. The game was 2-0 with fifteen seconds left. The defending team couldn’t even bring the ball over to the other side of the field. Trini just stood there and smiled until her team ran after her going for a dog pile. Trini ran for her life.

Trini outran her entire team, but when the coach called her back over she had no choice but to accept her defeat. The team tiredly hopped onto Trini piling her into a team huddle. Trini barely had the energy to object. Trini looked to the audience to find Kim smiling at her. Trini waved her down. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Tiny T. I didn’t know you knew Kimberly Hart?” Kimberly recognized this as Gia Moran, she didn’t know much else about her, only that she was the girl running the laps with Trini earlier.

“She’s my biology partner. I told her about our championships and she wanted to come to see me play. Support other girl sports or something like that.” Kim nodded at Trini’s words.

“You guys played well out there. I can’t believe that you made that shot.” Gia cut into the conversation to gloat about her team.

“It’s one of Trini’s specialties. She’s good at blocking and scoring. You come on the bus, Kid?”

“She can come back with us,” Kim spoke, Maddy was walking over to Trini and Kim slowly; letting them have their conversation. 

“I’ll go back with them. Kim offered to have a sweaty girl in her car, she can have a sweaty girl in her car.” Gia laughed, nodded, and headed off to the bus. Kim looked to see who was around before speaking.

“It’s not the first time I’ve had a sweaty girl in my car and it surely won’t be the last.” Kim winked at Trini before leading a glitching Trini over to Maddy. Kim was laughing internally at her joke.

“Princesa. I’m probably going to sleep the whole drive. We can talk when we get back to your place. That was a rough game.”

“You look hot when you win.” Trini slimed her dopey smile. 

“So I’ve been told, princesa.”

The pair eventually met Maddy and headed to Kim’s car. Maddy gave up her passenger seat so that Trini could sleep more comfortably. Kim had some small conversations with Maddy before Maddy fell asleep. Kim drove for another ten minutes until the light on her dash blinked. Kim pulled over into an empty dirt field next to a church.

Trini woke up when Kim parked thinking that they were home. “Where’re we?”

“A light on my dash started blinking, so I pulled over.” Trini went right into mechanic mode. While Kim found it hot; it was also her car.

“Calm down, princesa. What light started blinking?” Kim pointed at the blinking light. Trini laughed. “You just have a flat. Must be all the fields you’re pulling into.” Trini looked around. “Where do you even find these fields?” Kim shrugged, she wasn’t really sure. Trini just laughed a little harder. She spoke after calming down, “Do you have an air pressure checker so we can double-check which is the flat?” Kim reached into her car door and grabbed the never-used air pressure checker. 

“Here you go.” Trini looked to the backseat where Maddy was still sleeping. Trini pecked Kim on the lips, hoping that would calm her down. It did, but not much.

“Now for the hard part.” Trini feigned fear. Kim didn’t notice it was feigned and started to look worried but quirked a brow in question. “We need to wake up your mother.”

Kim groaned she had forgotten about that. “Can we just, I don’t know, live in my car?”

“Nope. I can have this done in ten. Keys?” Kim handed the car keys over to Trini, who immediately left the car after giving Kim one last peck, not wanting to deal with a woken-up Maddy Hart.

Trini went to the trunk to grab out the spare tire kit. She had to wait until Maddy was out of the car to really start, so she went around the tires checking the pressure. _Kim needed new tires anyway._ Her car tires were in barely road-safe condition. When she found the flat, she sat down next to it and started to put the makeshift jack together. Maddy and Kim soon emerged from the car.

“You know how to change a tire?”

“I’m a mechanic. It was one of the first things that Papa Cranston taught us.” Trini made eye contact with Kim and sent her an angry glare. Now Kim was scared of her girlfriend. “You needed new tires like a year ago.” Trini sighed. “These are barely road safe, Kim.” Kim didn’t know that, she made a note to get her tires replaced more often. 

All Kim offered was a small “Oops.” Maddy, in her sleepy state, had forgotten that Trini was a mechanic. 

“Can you walk us through it?” Trini thought it through and decided to voice her dilemma.

“It would take longer and I’m sweaty and tired from my game. If you want me to, I can, but don’t ask questions. If you have questions write them down I can answer them after I shower. Can I shower at your place?” Maddy nodded, Kim looked at her like ‘duh’.

“Okay, so the first thing you do is you take the jack and you put it together like this.” Trini put the car jack on display. “Then you connect it to the car like this. This takes the weight off the wheel, so it’s safe to replace. Before you do that you want to double-check that the car’s manual brake is engaged. You don’t want your three-tired car to roll away.” Trini got up to make sure that the manual brake was engaged. Good. 

“Next, you want to start to pump the jack. This starts to bring the wheel off the ground. Once all the weight is off the wheel, you should be able to spin the wheel.” Trini spun the wheel. “Then you take this wrench and you have to apply a lot of muscle to take off the nuts. They were applied with a machine. After the first pop, it should be easy. Align yourself like this and apply the force.” Trini waited until she heard the pop to continue. “You can try one each. There’s six. When the nut comes off, place it inside the car, so that it doesn’t roll away and we don’t lose it.”

Trini handed the wrench to Maddy first. Maddy accepted the wrench and aligned herself with the car, just like Trini had shown. Maddy made a face. Trini laughed. “You have to use both your body weight and your muscle. It was applied by a machine; it's not coming off unless you want it to.” Trini moved to fix Maddy’s position. “Try again.” Maddy pushed down on the nut again, this time she heard a pop. “Good. Kimmy?”

Kim met Trini’s eyes. Kim had the most lust Trini had ever seen in her eyes. More than when she had asked to ride Trini’s abs. _Oh._ Trini’s memory flashed to when Trini had first told Kim she was a mechanic. Trini’s plain white shirt covered in sweat and grease, probably, wasn’t helping. 

Trini handed Maddy her phone with Billy’s number pulled up. “Can you call Billy and tell him I’m going to be taking Kim’s car into the shop later?” Maddy nodded and took the phone. Maddy was also starting to feel the spring air and went into the church hoping it would be air-conditioned. Once Maddy was inside Kim jumped Trini. Trini just accepted her face and kissed Kim back. 

A minute passed before Trini had the nerve to break the kiss. “Princess. We gotta change the tire.” Kim let Trini go from her pinned position against the tree. “Ready?” Kim nodded and Trini helped position her correctly. Trini took a step back as Kim perfectly loosened the nut and placed it in the car. Trini could see how this was a turn-on for Kim. It was really doing things for Trini. 

Kim felt proud of herself and asked if she could do the rest. Trini just stared at Kim the whole time, until she got to the last nut. “Wait! The last one is different. I’m going to sit here ready to catch it if it falls off. I need you to do the same thing that you did with the others. Got it?” Kim nodded. 

“Fuck, you’re really hot when you do this. You’re putting the spare on and I’m just going to watch the show.” Trini chuckled.

“I’m fine with that. I’d probably be for the best. You need to make sure the nuts of the spare are on tightly. I probably have the best muscle build-up for that.”

“Babe, you have all the muscles.” Kim heard the pop of the nut and quickly grabbed the nut to make sure it didn’t get lost. Trini effortlessly picked up the tire and threw it in the trunk. Kim stood there with her mouth open. Trini didn’t notice turning her attention to place the spare on the exposed hub.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Kimmy. Cheerleading has done wonders for your body. I would know.” Kim blushed and made her way back over to Trini in case she needed any help. Kim noticed that Trini had it all down now that she didn’t need to explain what she was doing. Kim just leaned against the tree that they were making out against a while ago and enjoyed the show of her girlfriend changing her tire.

“Alright, Kimmy, just to double-check you’re going to place the opposite pressure against all six of these nuts so that you’re tightening the wheel against the hub.” Trini once again helped align Kim with the car and watched. When Kim was done Trini brought her back over to the tree, not wanting to make out on the car when part of it was technically in the air.

-

They didn’t know that Maddy had come out of the church, watched the girls for a moment, sent an approving head nod, and headed back inside, waiting for Kim and Trini to come to get her. She would just have to wait until they told her.

-

“Kimmy, I think we should tell your parents we’re together. I mean they already love me, we should just tell them.” Trini was giving the spare a final once-over and lowering the jack.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Trini was a little confused by the sudden agreement, she had expected Kim to say something like ‘not yet’.

“Yeah. Trin, if you’re okay with that. I am too. I told you my parents are accepting. In fact, they’d probably care more if we weren’t together. They really like you. I mean. We know what this is now. I’d be fine telling the boys soon, not yet, but soon. I’m falling for you, Trini Gomez.”

“I’m falling for you, Kimberly Hart.” Trini smiled and pulled on Kim’s greasy shirt to kiss her deeply, putting in all of her emotion. “We can tell them when Teddy boy comes back.” Kim nodded.

“We should go get Mom, she’s been gone a while.” They walked over to the church, Trini didn’t step inside, just knocked on the door. Maddy came out with a smile on her face and handed Trini back her phone.

“What’d Bill say? Does he have the tires?” Maddy nodded and started to head back to the car. 

“Yup. I’m going back to bed. We should make it home in time for lunch.” Trini had one final question.

“When is Ted coming back from France?” Maddy thought for a minute. “He should be back on Tuesday. I’ll be home then, too. Why?”

“Nothing, Maddy, just wondering.” Both Kim and Maddy’s jaws went slack. Trini looked at them as if she was a confused puppy. “Why’d we stop walking? We’re in the middle of the road.”

“You called- Maddy-” Maddy pulled Trini into a hug.

“Well, when you change a tire together, you’re bonded for life.” Trini looked at Kim and winked. Kim blushed and hurried back to the car trying to set herself back into the driver's seat. Trini rushed over. “Woah. Princess, do you know how to drive on a spare?” Kim shook her head in defeat before stepping out and going into the passenger seat. 

“There we go.” Trini got into the driver’s seat, checked her mirrors, changed her seat to the proper position, and buckled her seat belt. “Everyone buckled?” Everyone nodded their heads. Trini looked off. “We’re about ten to fifteen minutes out from town. Kimmy, can you call in a pizza to your house. I think all of us are too out of it to cook.” Kim nodded and took out her phone ordering a pizza. 

Trini was taking the backroads to avoid having to go too fast on the spare. Trini knew her work was safe enough to take on the highway, but she didn’t want to take any chances. Kim finished her call. “So when Gia called out a score then said Gomez, what was that?”

Trini laughed, “Gia is the team captain, I’m the ‘wonder goalie’ we have a bunch of mini-competitions to see who’s better. It brings up morale; it's something for the team to place bets on. We never reset the score. It’s all of our competitions from the past two years. It's all in good fun, I’m winning; just for the record. I’ll be sad when Gia moves off to college, there will be no one for me to fight and Tori will become team captain.” Kim nodded she understood the importance of inter-team competition. 

Trini pulled up to the Hart house not long after. “I beat the pizza guy.” Kim just rolled her eyes and kissed Trini on the cheek.

“I’ll wake up mom, you go take a shower, you can steal some of my clothes. I’ll join you when I’m up.” Trini nodded eagerly, turning off the car, and rushing into the house.

-

Trini had picked out some clothes from Kim’s dresser and made her way over to Kim’s connected bathroom. Trini turned on the shower feeling much cleaner as she watched the grease and dirt make its way down the drain. 

“Hey, baby.” Trini turned around to welcome Kim into the shower with a kiss. 

“Hey.” Trini’s eyes wandered over Kim’s body. “You should clean off some of the grease before you get anywhere near me. How did the grease even get on your face?” Kim just shrugged and switched positions with Trini so she could be under the showerhead. 

Once they were both clean they started to make out Kim remembering Trini’s smug looks after winning her game and them both remembering changing the tire. With Maddy downstairs and unsuspecting, they had to make this quick. 

Trini’s fingers found Kim’s entrance and started making quick thrusts in and out of Kim. Kim moaned in approval. Trini’s other hand reached up to play with one of Kim’s breasts. Kim started to push back on Trini’s fingers meeting her thrusts. When Kim came Trini curled to fingers inside of Kim and helped her through her orgasm. When Kim came down, she gave a soft kiss to Trini’s lips before gently switching their positions. Kim didn’t want either of them to slip.

Kim found Trini’s clit with her thumb and pushed two fingers inside of Trini. Trini moaned and started to trail down kisses to Kim’s neck hoping to quiet any moans. Trini reached Kim’s shoulder and nibbled. Kim, noticing that Trini wasn’t going to leave a hickey without her permission, gave a “Do it Trin, mark me.” and Trini sucked and bit down on Kim’s shoulder effectively leaving a mark where it could be covered up by a shirt. 

Trini, getting closer to her orgasm, buried her face in Kim’s neck. With a final thrust and a slight curl of Kim’s fingers, Trini came. Instead of helping Trini come down from her orgasm, she pushed her through another. When Trini came down from her second orgasm and Kim released her, Trini was able to take a step back to admire her work.

When Trini’s eyes caught the hickey on Kim’s shoulder, Trini hummed in approval. “ _Mine_.” Kim nodded, liking this side of Trini. Trini leaned back in to give Kim a small peck.

Kim turned off the shower and handed Trini a towel. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Trini got dressed in Kim’s clothes feeling comfortable in being engulfed in Kim’s scent. 

“ _Mine_.” Kim saw Trini in her clothes and couldn’t help the possessiveness that slipped out. Trini gave her a kiss but has to break it before it got too heated.

“Yes, yours, Kimmy. Now let’s go downstairs.” 

“Okay, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for this fic. This has gotten out of hand. 
> 
> Let me know if anything is confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just going to be a fic of them hiding their relationship until one-by-one everyone finds out.
> 
> I just want to share this; my Grammarly wanted to change "You fucked me so good" to "You fucked me so well" and my first thought was "Ah, a proper fucking". Do with that information what you will. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to give Trini a mother that was kind of the opposite of the way that her mother is usually portrayed, so her mother is neglectful and kind of lets Trini do whatever she wants. She doesn't care that Trini is gay or anything like that, she just is a bad parent and only does like the bare minimum. I wanted to show that in the scene with her mother. Where her mother just agreed to the internship after finding out she didn't have to pay. 
> 
> I gave Kim good parents, sure they travel for work, but when they're home they spend time learning about Kim's life and everything that happened while they were gone. Kim doesn't really view her house as 'empty' she just misses her parents when they're gone.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to explain something else, or if I completely forgot anything.


End file.
